Ultrasonic surgical instruments are finding increasingly widespread applications in surgical procedures by virtue of the unique performance characteristics of such instruments. Depending upon specific instrument configurations and operational parameters, ultrasonic surgical instruments can provide substantially simultaneous cutting of tissue and hemostasis by coagulation, desirably minimizing patient trauma. The cutting action is typically effected by an end-effector at the distal end of the instrument, with the end-effector transmitting ultrasonic energy to tissue brought into contact therewith. Ultrasonic instruments of this nature can be configured for open surgical use, or laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures.
Ultrasonic surgical instruments have been developed that include a clamp mechanism to press tissue against the end-effector of the instrument in order to couple ultrasonic energy to the tissue of a patient. Such an arrangement (sometimes referred to as an ultrasonic transector) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,055, hereby incorporated by reference. Typical constructions have included a waveguide having an end-effector extending in a longitudinal direction from the handle or handpiece of the instrument. However, the angle of the end-effector and/or waveguide usually cannot be selectively adjusted in relation to the handle. Therefore, a surgeon using the surgical apparatus may not be able to reach certain tissue in a body of a patient. Accordingly, a surgeon may have to change instruments for different cutting and/or coagulation applications. In addition, the surgical apparatus may not be suitable for certain procedures. This can detract from convenient use of the instrument.